Chuck vs The Banshee's Kiss
by ChuckFanForever
Summary: Follows up directly after Chuck vs. The Needle. Sarah extracts her revenge on Chuck for his prank from the earlier episode! But does she use supernatural powers to do so?


A/N: No ownage of Chuck was involved here, if anything, Chuck owns me! Thanks to atcDave for his idea to make the story even better!

Sarah Walker, super-spy extraordinaire and master of the art of deception, was still smarting a little when she finally caught up to her asset. She found Chuck Bartowski grinning like a Cheshire cat in front of her Porsche that was parked just outside the CIA medical facility. His smile faded though, when she marched up to him and invaded his space menacingly.

"Whoa, whoa, Sarah, take it easy. I'm the Intersect remember, you can't kill me! I know you are trained in over 200 ways to kill a man, but you can't use any of those techniques on me."

"You might be right, Chuck. But did you happen to know that I also know about 500 ways to maim and incapacitate a man? That precious brain of yours will still be functional."

"Uh, actually I didn't know that," gulped Chuck, feeling a little bit intimidated. "Would it help if I said I did it for you?"

"You did it for me!?"

"Yeah, you needed that kiss more than me. Lately our cover dates have become so mundane. I thought this would add some spontaneity and passion back into our lives."

"So you're saying I'm not spontaneous? And lack passion?" Sarah exclaimed, her temper rising for real this time around.

"Relax Sarah, it was just a joke. Where's your sense of humour?"

"So, not spontaneous, lack passion, and not funny, you make me sound like a horrible girlfriend!"

"Cover girlfriend," corrected Chuck.

"Whatever!"

"I didn't mean it like that; perhaps those weren't the best choice of words..."

"Well you can think about it on your walk back to work!" huffed Sarah as she got into her car and slammed the door, and started the engine.

Chuck knocked on the driver's side window and Sarah reluctantly rolled it down.

"But that's all the way across town, and I'm due for a shift in 30 minutes!"

"Well, you should of thought of that before you opened your big mouth! And how's this for spontaneity, Bartowski?" With that, Sarah, grabbed Chuck's head and smashed his lips into hers once again, before forcefully pushing him away from the car. Over the sound of squealing, as the car tires peeled away from the pavement, a stunned Chuck Bartowski could hear, "Be careful what you wish for Chuck Bartowski! You just might get it!"

When Chuck recovered from that encounter, he frowned and said to himself, "I'm going to be really late for work!" Then he smiled and thought out loud, "Totally worth it!"

As it turned out, as mad as Sarah was at Chuck, she did not totally abandon him. Casey found Chuck a few blocks away from the CIA hospital and they went into work together. The rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully, as Sarah expectedly cancelled their regular lunch date via text message. Chuck thought about going over there to apologize, but thought it would be better to give her some time to cool off.

The next day, as he was heading into the BuyMore for an early shift, Chuck was surprised to see Sarah waiting for him in front of the store.

"Listen Sarah, about yesterday, I'm really sorry about what I said."

"Chuck, I've been thinking about what you said all night, and I think you might have been right."

"I was? So you're not mad at me?"

"Not anymore. I've come to realize that I have been all work and no play lately, so I'm going to try and loosen up a bit."

"Really?" Who are you, and what have you done with the real Sarah Walker?"

"Ha ha, very funny Chuck."

"So we all good? Friends again?" Chuck leaned in for a quick hug. But instead of releasing him after the hug, Chuck once again found his lips attached to Sarah's. "Wow, and a good morning to you too, beautiful!" said a dazed Chuck afterwards as he stumbled into work.

And for the next few days, things played out very similarly to that morning. Sarah would surprise Chuck at different times and locations each day, but they all ended the same way. With Sarah planting a figure four lip lock on Chuck, and leaving him stunned and bewildered at just what happened. Sometimes, she kissed him so hard, Chuck literally saw fireworks!

One day, Morgan Grimes saw his best friend, Chuck come into work very late and in rough shape.

"Hey buddy, what's up? You don't look so good?"

"Hey Morgan, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. I've been very tired lately. Have you seen Sarah today? Can you warn me if she comes looking for me?"

"Ah, you and the lady friend are having a spat? That kinda explains your condition."

"It's not like that. She's been coming over every day and kissing me like my life depended on it each time!

"And the problem is ..."

"Yeah, at first I was like, I've died and gone to heaven! But lately she's been getting more and more aggressive."

"Really like how?"

"Well, yesterday I was helping a customer over by electronics. When we passed by the lady's bathroom, the door opened up and she dragged me in and had her way with me!"

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, except it's not so awesome when I managed to crawl out of the bathroom to a crowd of customers who gathered to see what all the commotion was about."

"So that's explains all the whistling and cat calling yesterday. I was wondering about that!"

"Not to mention, after each encounter, I've been feeling more and more tired!"

"Really, that's an interesting side-affect, tell me more..."

"Yeah, she kisses me, and then my mind goes blank, and sometimes I forget where I am. And I feel like I've been run over by a dump truck!"

"Huh, that's an odd coincidence."

"What is?"

"Well, I just played a video game last night where the main boss was a banshee."

"Isn't that some kind of evil female spirit?"

"Yes, one that can drain your life force, Chuck!"

"This is real life Morgan, not a video game!"

"Hear me out, Chuck. Has Sarah been getting stronger each time she kisses you?"

"Stronger? Well, she's always been pretty strong. Although, yesterday she surprised me with her strength, when she hauled me into the bathroom with one hand..."

"That's gotta be it! Sarah has perfected the Banshee's Kiss! That's the only logical answer!"

"What!? You're crazy, Morgan! Sarah is not a banshee!"

"A vampire then!"

"Morgan!"

"A succubus! That's it, she's a succubus!"

"I'm outta here!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, buddy! Stay away from that woman!"

Morgan clearly had been hitting the expired grape soda again. How could the beautiful Sarah Walker be some kind of evil spirit? That's absurd! Those things didn't exist! Then again, having a supercomputer injected into your brain also seemed out of the realm of possibility, but he was living proof that could happen! Still it didn't hurt if Chuck could avoid one of Sarah's kisses today. In the shape that he was in, he needed the extra rest. So he took the rest of the day off and avoided all contact with his CIA handler.

That night, Chuck had a vivid dream: one where he was alone in a dense forest with a tranquilizer gun, and being hunted by something. Chuck scrambled though the foliage when he came to a narrow trail. It was quiet, almost too quiet, so he cautiously backed his way out of the trees slowly onto the trail. He couldn't hear any noise behind him anymore; perhaps he had eluded his pursuer. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes in front of him. He quickly spun around and cocked his gun, ready to defend himself. That's when the attack came, but not from the front, but from the sides! Chuck was knocked down by the impact of blow, and lying prone, unable to move. His attacker pinned him to the ground and began assaulting him relentlessly with a flash of teeth, jaws, and lipstick! When it was over, surprised to be still alive, Chuck slowly opened his eyes to glimpse at his assailant. There crouched in front of him, hovered the beautiful face of Sarah Walker, still inches away from his own face, licking her lips hungrily. However, when her lips parted to smile at her prey, two razor sharp fangs protruded from either side of her mouth! At the sight of this, Chuck screamed like a girl, and sat up abruptly on his bed, frightfully awoken from his slumber. As his heart beat slowly returned to normal, he suddenly was aware of a presence next to his bed. He slowly turned his head and tried to focus on the dark shadow. When the shadowy entity moved towards his bed, the moonlight from the window revealed a hauntingly beautiful visage belonging to Sarah!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a startled Chuck.

"Hush, Chuck, it's only me, Sarah. You're going to wake Ellie and Devon," as she covered Chuck's gaping mouth with one hand.

As she spoke, Chuck was relieved that this Sarah had her normal teeth back. She removed her hand from Chuck's mouth when he calmed down.

"You surprised me! And I had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"What's the matter Chuck? You've been acting strange lately. Also it seems like you've been purposely avoiding me today..."

"Me? Acting strange? I'm not the one who shows up in the middle of the night in someone's room without warning!"

"Sorry Chuck, but I thought you liked spontaneity."

"Spontaneity or invasion of privacy?"

"Oh Chuck dear, you know with that thing in your head, you no longer have a private life..."

"Yes, I'm painfully aware of that. Anyways, sorry to be so direct, but what are you doing here, Sarah?"

"Why I'm here to give you your daily dose of passion and spontaneity."

"At this time of night?"

"Well, you've been hiding from me all day..."

"Can we skip today's session, just for once?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Chuck my dear, you might think I'm lacking in passion then." With that, Sarah pounced on Chuck and really let him have it! Chuck once again saw fireworks, and then his brain went on sensation overload and blanked out. His body twitched and and spasmed briefly while in Sarah's embrace and then went totally limp.

Suddenly Sarah heard some noise coming from the Morgan door. She quickly looked up and saw the face of Morgan Grimes poking through the window. He had clove of garlic tied around his neck and seemed to be clutching an object in his hands.

"Get away from him, you demon spawn!" shouted Morgan.

"Morgan! Call 911, Chuck's fainted!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Stay away!" warned Morgan as he raised the cross he was holding towards Sarah.

"Morgan, stop fooling around! Go wake Ellie and Devon if you're not willing to help!"

"Oh, that's just want me to do isn't it? Leave you alone with Chuck so that you can suck out his soul! I knew I was right! I'm glad I came to check on him!"

It was then that Chuck's door burst open with an irate Ellie turning on the lights and yelling "What's going on in here?"

Chuck was quickly moved to Ellie's hospital. When the doctors assured Chuck was in stable condition and was sleeping peacefully now, Sarah stepped away for a moment. Morgan took this opportunity to confide in Ellie, "Sarah did this to him!"

"What? Our Sarah?"

"Yes, she's a Banshee!"

"A what!?"

"A Banshee! An evil spirit that drains the life force out of unsuspecting men!"

"And why in God's name would you think that?"

"Because this cross and holy water I brought with me had no effect on her. So she can't be a vampire."

"Is that a bottle of Evian you're holding?"

"It's the closest thing I could find on such short notice!"

Sarah then returned to Chuck's room and continued doting on him. She wouldn't leave Chuck's side and periodically wiped his face with a moist towel.

"Well, I can see Chuck's in good hands. Sarah, I'll let you take over here, I've got a shift starting in 30. Page me when he wakes, okay?" whispered Ellie. "Come on, Morgan, let's go!"

"Don't leave her alone with him!"

"Don't silly, Morgan. Sarah will take good care of my little brother!"

"How could you, Ellie? He's your own flesh and blood!"

Ellie dragged Morgan out of Chuck's room before all the commotion he was creating could wake Chuck. Shortly afterwards, Chuck's eyelids fluttered as he struggled to regain consciousness. His senses were bathed in white lights and he awoke to a beautiful angelic face peering down at him.

"Am I in heaven?" Chuck said as he smiled weakly.

"No Chuck," Sarah blushed slightly. "But I'm glad to hear you're feeling better!"

"Thanks Sarah," replied Chuck warily, still feeling a bit groggy. "So where am I?"

"Chuck, I have to apologize."

"For what?"

"We're at Westside Medical. I'm sorry for putting you in the hospital. You have to know I would never do anything purposely to hurt you."

"Sarah, of course I know that. I trust you with my life!"

"Here's a medical report from a CIA doctor that I managed to get to inspect you while you were passed out."

Chuck took a look at the report and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, Chuck?"

"Morgan thought you were stealing away my life force away with evil kisses!"

"What? That's just silly!"

"He's got an overactive imagination sometimes! Just so you know, I never believed him! I knew there must be a logical explanation for what was happening to me. And now we know it was the Intersect."

"Yes! Because I was kissing you so hard, it was inadvertently causing you to flash and short-circuiting your brain. I'm so sorry!"

"Well that certainly explains everything, especially the fireworks after each kiss!"

"Did you really see fireworks?"

"Yeah, it was a like an explosion in my brain! I thought it was your kisses doing that to me!"

"Well, I guess I should be flattered if you think I can have such an effect on you."

"Sarah, I'm sorry for ever questioning your passion and spontaneity. You are by far, the most passionate and spontaneous kisser that I have ever met!"

"Don't you forget it Chuck Bartowski! You know what they say about payback! I told you to be careful for what you ask for."

"Truth be told, I've had enough excitement for a while. Can we go back to just the regular cover?"

"Sure Chuck, besides, the doctor says I can't kiss you like that anymore anyways, not until you've recovered anyway."

"WHEW!" Chuck let out the biggest sigh of relief he could exaggerate.

"Don't pretend Chuck, you were enjoying them; at least in the beginning!"

Chuck smiled, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Not anymore, Chuck. I thought I knew all the cons, but since you managed to pull one over me last time, I'm watching you like a hawk!"

"Lucky me."

"Truce then?"

"You got it."

"Can I have a hug for old time's sake?"

"Sure, come here."

After Chuck pulled Sarah into a tight hug, he also blurted out "And maybe one last kiss wouldn't hurt." Before Sarah could respond, Chuck placed his lips over hers and kissed her like all the times she had done to him. And there were fireworks and brain explosions, but only this time it was Sarah who experienced them!


End file.
